bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vivienne Moreau
| image = | race = Human (Fullbringer) | birthday = October 15th | age = 18 | gender = Female | height = 5'3" | weight = 109lbs | blood type = O+ | affiliation = | occupation = College Student | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Inaba City | relatives = | education = Jōki Inter. Uni (Ongoing) Fullbringer Techniques | focus = | signature skill = | fullbring = Wings of the Heart | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Personality Appearance History Powers and Abilities Hakuda Expert Due to the nature of her Fullbring, Vivienne has undergone rigorous training in order to increase her prowess in hand-to-hand combat. The term "hand-to-hand" is rather debatable with her however, because her main style of fighting mainly focuses upon the feet and legs as conduits for attacks and damage. As such she has achieved a level of mastery over the skill of physical combat as well as her own body. As such she is able to exceed most other humans in the use of this skill, alongside being able to rival Lieutenants and even some Captains that are at her level. Her fighting style has been molded by not only her Fullbring, but her own personality and hopes. Because of this she has taken to a style that is comprised of quick hitting devastating strikes aimed to quickly incapacitate those she stands against. This has lead her to martial arts styles like Savate and Taekwondo. Though, she has taken aspects of these fighting styles and placed them into her own style. Mugen Bukyoku '''Mugen Buyoku'(無限舞曲, "Infinite Dances"): Vivienne has created her own unique method of close combat fighting, as the originator she has trained with the use of her body to incorporate balance exercises along with various types of kicks. The reason this form of combat is unique is that it makes no use of the arms for anything other than positioning, and the legs are both the Vivienne's offensive and defensive force, with her body being used for momentum while her arms are used to either steady her balance to execute punishing front kicks or to rapidly gather momentum for brutal spin kicks. Mugen Bukyoku contains a mixture of kicking types ranging from the basic four (Roundhouse, Front, Side & Back), while including advanced kicking types (Axe, Butterfly, Calf, Crescent, Hook, Heel, Vertical) and those which most consider risky in life or death matches (Flying, Multiple, Scissor, Spinning, Drop). Upon this styles introduction into Vivienne's main style, she has incorporated stomps, sweeps, knees, cartwheels, flips and dives into to increase its versatility and the momentum an individual is capable of generating to exert more force to their opponent. In addition to the balance exercises Vivienne is forced to constantly do flexibility exercises to ensure she has the ability to stretch and contort her body more freely to avoid counter attacks as well as execute kicks which would throw one not used to constantly hampering their balance by throwing out kicks off guard. When utilizing this fighting style along side her skates, Vivienne is capable of preforming more advanced aerial kicks by riding along air currents to sustain her momentum and "step" on air to rapidly alter the trajectory and momentum built up in preparation for a kick. This fighting style possesses five stances, each with their own benefits and strong suits. The Five Stances *'Ready Stance' (): *'Idle Stance' (): *'Machine Stance' (): *'Pendulum Stance' (): *'Dance Stance' (): Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Agility: Māipō Expert: Master Roller Skater: While this would sound like an extremely trivial skill to seasoned masters of hand-to-hand combat, it is Vivienne's bread and butter and the very essence of her fighting style. Due to her Fullbring being centered around her pair of roller skates, and her family's roller skater history, Vivienne had more than enough reason to take up the practice. Her level of mastery enables her to move at speeds far exceeding even a Lieutenant's Shunpo, jump farther, dodge projectiles and even ride along treacherous terrain and up walls with minimal effort. Vivienne's skill with her roller skates are truly a sight to behold. *'Run:' After years of rigorous training with her Fullbring, Vivienne has realized two things. The first being that the roads are extremely taxing upon her body, with the more powerful tricks tiring her to the point of near exhaustion. Some even cause internal damage to her body, making them a dangerous weapon in her arsenal. The second thing being that said training had fundamentally altered her body. As a result she is highly proficient in mid-air combat, granting her the ability to control her movements after jumping or while falling at varying distances above ground. This gives her a marked advantage over enemies who are unable to fight in the air or maneuver as well as she is able to, giving her a large leg up on her competition. *'Dash:' After years of rigorous training with her Fullbring, Vivienne has found a way to fundamentally increase her speed. By staying in constant motion with her skates and building up momentum rather than using her physical capabilities for speed, she is able to gather speed though at a much slower rate. Despite the downside of the time inefficiency, this style of building speed allows her to conserve a great amount of her physical energy, so she doesn't tire herself out to quickly. On the other hand, she is able to use the two in unison. By running at her top speed and then using her skates to carry her, Vivienne has found that she is able to ascend past even her top speed in order to leave a great many combatants in her dust. *'Hurdle:' Vivienne has trained endlessly in order to combine her physical capabilities with that of her own skates. With this, she has combined her agility with skating. Whilst moving, she is able to move across unnatural or unconventional terrain with as much ease as she is able to skate across the ground. With this she is able to skate across uneven ground, up walls, across water or even upon Reishi comprised attacks. She is also able to contort her body in order to avoid projectiles or attacks heading towards her. As long as she is able to perceive and react to an attack, she can move around it in order to keep fighting. *'Cube:' Vivienne has trained in order to further increase a her skill through fights within enclosed spaces which is drilled into a her body until she learned the point of it, namely to utilize the terrain to her advantage. She is capable of taking advantage of things, particularly walls or footholds to rapidly change direction or increase the range of her jumps, this is also done by calculations making use of her impressive intellect to determine where she wants to end up and using the exact amount of force to bring it about. When utilized in conjunction with her impressive speed this allows Vivienne to make sudden changes in direction after kicking off a surface, grabbing onto an object to accomplish turns which aren't normally possible without any reduction to her speed as a result. *'Air:' Vivienne discovered this special form of jumping whilst training with her other skills, namely her ability to maneuver herself whilst in mid-air. She simply jumps, using the momentum from the jump to shift her center of gravity resulting in a spin that carries her higher and father than originally intended. This can be likened to a double jump, though Vivienne prefers to have it known as an "Air Jump". Because of her skill and training, Vivienne is able to string multiple jumps into one another. This allows her to cover more distance with an Air Jump than with a normal jump. *'Balloon:' This is the pinacle of Vivienne's training which allows her to counteract the weakness of all beings unable to fly, namely Gravity. Upon training to use this, Vivienne found that she was able to delay her fall speed in normal gravity while being able to fall like normal when affected by Intense Gravity. Finally in Low Gravity or Zero G, Vivienne's fall speed is completely halted preventing her from falling. This has helped Vivienne become one step closer to obtaining her goal of flight, as she doesn't fall unless she wants to. Enhanced Perception: High Pain Tolerance: Enhanced Endurance: Trivia *Vivienne's Fullbring was greatly inspired by the Animanga series Air Gear. Category:Shoshiki